A Prince Among Queens
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: Hans puts a little more thought into his plans. A mature and unfettering look at the reality of Hans' plot to marry Anna. How it could succeed with a little thought and restraint. Rated M due to themes and discussion of sexual abuse. Kind of Hans/Anna?


**PART I – LAST PRINCE IN SOME LOWER COURT**

There is no justice, is there? No dignity to be beheld from experiencing the world. My family's beloved Isle belonged to the eldest of my twelve brothers… and I was given the 'dignity' of 'experiencing the world'. It was code, of course. Code for 'give this wretch something to do before he plots treason'. It was a noble effort to be sure. It seems perfectly reasonable that my brother might grow suspicious of my behavior. I was too clever for my born station. My networking was only a natural product of my tenacity when levied against the formidable wall of my position in birth order.

Thus I found myself in Arendelle, an undignified dignitary to behold the ascension of a woman who would be my better. There was murmurs of trying to have me woo this woman and become Prince Consort but the idea of answering to my wife was unsettling. What I had heard of the rising Queen Elsa was she was none too friendly to the outside and 'knew her mind'. Utterly unappealing.

My horse had been left at the dock for me to stable. Of course I wouldn't be given the courtesy of a stable hand and carriage. No, I had to ride to my accommodations and settle my own damned affairs. However, this inconvenience would bring upon the most wondrous stroke of luck. I accidentally struck but subsequently saved a beautiful girl. Clad in ebony and emerald, the green complimented freckled pale skin. Her hair was strawberry blonde, a striking streak of stark white hair woven into her bun. Large blue eyes peered up at me as she fussed her complaint… that is until she got a good look at me. Dismounting my steed, I gallantly offered to help her up, the air quickly shifting from confrontation to flirtation. Thinking I was simply impressing a particularly gorgeous nobleman's daughter, I offered my name with a bow. Then she gave me hers… "Princess Anna of Arendelle".

Fireworks erupted in my mind. She was perfect. Beautiful, unrefined, inexperienced, and clearly enamored of me. Heir to her throne, with her sister showing little sign of ever producing heirs of her own. I could not even waste a second, immediately adopting my most chivalrous behavior. Flattering her with a bow and address of her title. I suppose the sudden shift in my affectation surprised my equine companion and he backed off of the boat. Bless the animal for I was then thrown a top this beauty, then thrown back with her once he realized his mistake. I played bashful, secretly relishing in the closeness we shared. As we got to our feet, a word salad began to gush from her mouth.

"This is awkward. You're not awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. ...wait, what?" My delicious little fly, caught in my trap. I dare not drop the facade.

"I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse." It was polite but with clear humor. Easy honey to feed my fly. "And for every moment after."

"No. N-No! It's fine! I'm not 'that' princess." She stepped around me, seemingly avoiding my gaze. There was shame in not being 'that' princess… "If you'd hit my sister Elsa it would be yeesh! Cause… you know… Oh! Hello." She then began to use my horse as a wall between me and her oh so obvious insecurities. He accepted the chin scratches happily. "But lucky you, it's just me." She then turned to face me, eyes flicking between my eyes and the ground. Lucky me, indeed.

"Just you?" I said, pretending to search her eyes for something when in reality I had found it the moment I saw her. She was about as mysterious as a potato. My innocent little key to the kingdom. Not only would she give me the place and station I had always wanted… she would make a most agreeable companion. Beautiful, cute, unspoiled, and ready to be shaped to my pleasure. But giving her the illusion that I found her mysterious was flattering. She was taken in again, only awaking from my spell at the call of the bells.

"The bells. The coronation." She muttered, eyes widening. She began walking back, immediately running into a small pole. "I-I… I better go. I've got to go. I better go." She began to rush away, pausing briefly to wave at me and say, "Bye!" And just like that she was gone… and I was in the water thanks to my horse being under her spell. I couldn't help but grin as she hurried away… My lovely little key. I would find her again at the coronation ball.

The ceremony was brief and to the point. My uncle had managed to fall asleep on me in the brief minutes before it began. I suppose when you've seen one inbred twit receive their ornaments and titles you have seen them all. I, however, did not pay attention to the queen. My eyes followed my prey. I tossed her a smile and a wave. She returned it in the small way she could, what with everyone staring in her direction. Though I heard some murmurs of the haste in which Queen Elsa re-gloved and a strange icy shimmer coming from her orb and scepter… I did not care. Queen Elsa was merely an obstacle and a treacherous one at that.

In fact as I mulled over the matter in my head during the procession, it came to mind what a barrier that woman really was. Where as Anna welled over in sentimentality, I had only ever heard the opposite of the elder. She was reclusive, pragmatic, and to the point. These traits would make her never consent to the hasty marriage I had in mind. But as I walked I saw something that gave me a 'less than honorable' idea. I saw a young lord and lady lately wed. The bride was so swelled with child when their nuptials had only been two months ago… well it was clear what had gone on. There it was: my path around the Wall of Ice. If I could get Anna with child… there would be no choice in the matter. In fact, the pragmatic side of the Queen would insist on it – even if she would be silently seething.

This plan had great merit but I couldn't simply rape the girl then hope for the best. I would need to be sure that a child was on the way. Besides, I had to admit to myself that I did like her. She was sweet and stupid. I wanted to keep her that way, thus it could never be by force. I was no Master of Seduction but the route to her heart seemed achingly simple. Be open, offer unerring adoration, let her spill her guts on occasion, and keep things 'light'.

When I saw her at the ball she did seem a bit out of sorts. This, however, quickly changed. We talked, laughed, danced, sneaked about… I played the childish prince for her and she ate it up readily. Though I admit I occasionally left some allusion to my struggles to find my own land dangle in the air but… I think she took it more metaphorically than I had meant it. However giving her glimpses into my inner life made her feel like I was truly open with her. She ached with the desire for connection, living as her sister's prisoner who was largely ignored. Oh Elsa… you fostered a very exploitable weakness in your sister. I appreciated the foundational work.

If I am to be fair there was some modicum of sincerity on my part. The laughs I gave her had true mirth behind them. For though the manner of presentation was largely false, I did enjoy her company. Unlike her, however, I wasn't a love starved teenager. I was a grown man who knew the difference between limerence and love. Fortunately for me, she did not. In fact, she eagerly professed that we must be perfect for each other after spending about four hours in my company. It was almost tragic in its childish sincerity. The easiness at which she professed such deep emotion for me made it all too clear what was needed next.

"Can I say something crazy?" I blurted it like it were spur of the moment. However it was a calculated mirroring of something she had said earlier. Of course she took my brilliant play-acting as a sign of our compatibility. Swooping smoothly down to one knee I asked, "Would you marry me?" Her response was instantaneous.

"Can I say something crazier? Yes!" And just like that, I swept my key up into the pocket of my embrace. This, however, was the easy part. Thus after I gave her a twirl I set her down, took her hands, and looked her square in the eyes.

"Now, we need to wait a bit before announcing our plans. After all, we don't want to steal your sister's thunder." My words were warm, reassuring, and sounded quite plausible.

"Can I at least tell my sister? Only in private!" She pleaded, adopting her best puppy dog eyes. I had to stonewall her. I shook my head with a grimace.

"Patience, Anna. Your sister already has enough on her plate right now. Give it some time, let things settle." My response mollified her a bit, she asking about me having to leave after the coronation. "Trust me, my brother doesn't want me home and I don't want to be home. If I ask for a position as a diplomat in Arendelle I'm sure he would grant it." And like that, I had won. She smiled and nodded, letting out cute sounds of delight.

With that, I escorted her back to the party. Queen Elsa seemed to hardly notice Anna had left at all. Though a pact was made to keep our engagement private she did wish to introduce us. I saw no harm in it. Riding the wave of her joy, she called out to her sister. "Elsa! I mean – Queen." She curtsied hastily before pulling me forward by my arm. "May I present Prince Hans of The Southern Isles." She took my arm in a rather too intimate fashion for what we were trying to present ourselves as. Part of the peril of having a lovestruck child as my pawn, I suppose.

"Your Majesty." I bowed politely. Elsa seemed taken aback by her sister's overt familiarity with me. Though I had heard plenty of her, as she was to be a monarch, she knew nothing of me. I was barely a foot note in the stud books after all. "I have had the pleasure of making the princess' acquaintance during my time here for Your coronation. She's been a generous guide and companion." The queen wore rueful smile.

"Not /too/ generous I hope." There was ice in her words and she shifted her gaze to her sister. "May I talk you please? Alone?"

"Your Majesty, I assure You, nothing untoward has happened." I pulled my arm away a bit, adjusting the princess' grip to the more polite lower arm. I could tell she felt slightly rejected but it was worth the relief that seemed to at least slightly defrost Queen Elsa's demeanor. My interference seemed to keep Anna from stirring the pot too furiously.

"See? He's a real gentleman!" Anna gushed a bit, recovering from the minor emotional wound.

"Well… keep her out of trouble. She might try to drag you into it." The Queen had warmed a bit, though her eyes still spoke of suspicion. Then that damned Duke had to interject on our conversation.

"Fear nothing from the boy, Your Majesty. He is just the last prince from some lower court!"


End file.
